


Last Night in Purgatory

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Fingering, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pain Kink, Purgatory Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they're possibly going to die tomorrow there is no way Dean isn't going to enjoy a few rounds of sex first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night in Purgatory

Dean followed behind Benny, moving further into the trees and away from where Castiel sat near their fire. He glanced back a couple of times before focusing on Benny and shoving the vampire up against a tree. “It’ll work. We’re all getting out of here.”

Benny offered him a slightly sardonic smile and gripped him, a finger rubbed against the skin right above his pants. “If we get past those monsters chasing you and hot wings we _might_ get out.”

He didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to think about the Leviathan, their sharp teeth and the likelihood of finally meeting his end. Dean had cut his way through Purgatory but he knew the Leviathan were something else and he only had so much luck.

There were too many close calls and this close to the end he wasn’t going to let his guard down. It was only luck that Benny was on the same page as him. It could be their last night and taking pleasure in each other was the perfect way if one or all of them were going to die.

He only felt a little guilty at leaving Castiel by the fire but Dean wasn’t about to have Benny fuck him right in front of Castiel. There was something wrong about that and he’d done a lot of fucked up things but forcing Castiel to listen or watch them together wasn’t going to be one. He knew Castiel had some kind of feelings for him but Dean didn’t feel anything for Castiel other than brotherly love.

Slowly they stripped, occasionally kissing and tugging on the other, until Dean was standing there in front of Benny completely naked and the vampire was removing the last of his clothes.

The ground was rough, damp and Dean would  _kill_  to fuck in a bed or a shower. Part of him wondered about the nearby stream and if Benny would be interested in a round in the water then he might be somewhat clean.

As it was he was covered in blood, dirt, unknown substances and semen from the other times they had fucked. It was a small wonder the smell hadn’t attracted others at this point.

Benny slowly opened him up, thick fingers pushed into him with only spit to ease the way, as he forced his body to relax and he tilted his head for Benny to kiss up the length of his neck. It didn’t matter that the sex always hurt at the beginning, inadequate supplies and stretching, because Dean enjoyed it. “I can’t wait to fuck with lube and a bed.” He managed when Benny started to rub against his prostate and he moaned. It was a loud, dirty sound that had Benny grinning against him. “We’re going to christen every surface of everywhere.”

“Everywhere?” there was amusement in Benny’s voice as Dean spread his legs and pushed into Benny’s fingers. His cock ached where it lay neglected and his fingers yanked at the grass. The pain in his ass was more than noticeable but Dean shoved it, as best he could, from his mind.

“Yes. Everywhere. We’ll fuck on a  _bed_ , on the floor, against the wall, in the shower because fuck I miss those and in public. I’ve never gone to one of those clubs but they have AC, music and alcohol so why the fuck not? You can fuck me right there for anyone to see.”

“That’s if we make it out.”

“We’re going to because I deserve a shower after this. And pie.” He moaned where Benny pushed another finger inside, rubbing against his prostate, while the vampire sucked his cock, tongue teasing and mouth moving just right. “And I want to break a bed. I want you to fuck me hard enough we break a bed and dent the wall.”

Benny pulled off his hard cock and laughed, “I’m holding you to all of these promises. And the unspoken ones.”

“Good.” Dean spread his legs and tried to coax Benny’s fingers to move, “If you hurry up and get me ready we can do this more than once before I actually need sleep. Second fuck is always easier since I’m wet after the first.”

“Demanding.” Benny’s fingers twisted one last time and pulled free.

Dean didn’t bother to keep the grin off his face or hold back the very loud, echoing moan of pain and pleasure when Benny bottomed out him and his heels dug into the back of Benny’s thighs. “Damn right I’m demanding. It could be our last night and on the off chance we don’t get to try out all of those places I want at least two good fucks before I go.”

“Only two?”

Benny started off lazily thrusting into him and Dean dug his heels in, moving to meet Benny and moaning his appreciation when hands touched him just right and Benny’s cock hit his prostate. “We might get three if one is rough and fast. I _know_ supernatural creatures have next to no refractory period which is a shame I didn’t know that sooner.”

He didn’t get to say anything else as Benny pressed him down, rolling his hips forward and kissing Dean. Dean ignored the sounds of Purgatory, the way small rocks and rough bits of ground dug into his naked body, as Benny fucked him lazily.

Each easy stroke slowly pulled him closer and closer as his toes curled, his breathing picked up and he moaned. “Fuck, Benny.”

The pace picked up and Dean gave himself over to Benny’s supernatural strength. Hands held him there and Benny’s hard body kept him pinned down. The loss of control was both staggering and a relief. His ass burned and ached even as pleasure shot through him each time Benny hit his prostate.

“Almost all of Purgatory is terrified of you and here you are giving yourself over to me so perfectly.” Benny breathed against him as he rocked forward. Dean’s hole fluttered around Benny’s thick cock as his body flushed and his mouth fell open. “What would they do if they knew you were so quick to spread those tempting bow legs?”

“Benny…” Dean moaned his name, “Benny Benny Benny oh fuck oh there yes yes.” Benny angled himself, shifting, as Dean tensed up under him. “Oh oh oh oh there ohhhhhh fuck.”

Benny grinned and pounded into Dean, dragging out increasingly loud and desperate sounds. There wasn’t a single throught in Dean’s head other than pleasure and Benny’s touch as the vampire got him closer and closer to the edge.

His cock ached between them where it was neglected and he shoved into Benny, ass clenching and body tightening. He could feel the tension inside him and the way pleasure curled in his gut.

Dean finally lost himself to his orgasm, mouth hung open and eyes shut before he went lax under Benny. He let his head fall back and groaned as Benny kept moving forward until his own orgasm washed over him. “I’m riding you next.” Dean spoke and Benny made no move to pull out, “Give my ripped up back a break.” It was said with a low laugh.

“Shouldn’t have had me fuck you against a tree yesterday.” Benny trailed kisses along his exposed skin and Dean marveled at how the vampire didn’t bite him when he tilted his head to the side. It’s not like he’d give a fuck anyway.

“I wouldn’t mind fucking in the water.” The water they could hear from their position. “It’s deep enough.”

Benny pulled back, looked at him and then off towards the sound of the river. “I don’t mind if you ride me or we take a short trip to the river next.” Dean couldn’t stop the pleased grin that stole across his features. He’d been thinking about that damn river for several days. “Either way I’m going to be buried balls deep in that gorgeous ass of yours.”


End file.
